Taste of Cherries
by GillyRabbit
Summary: AU Christmas one-shot :: What starts as a simple taste test quickly turns into a sexy kiss... or something like that.


So here ya go, a Christmas gift from me to all of you RusPru shippers :)

* * *

"Oi Ivan!" the albino yelled across the room. He was kneeling down on his knees and vigorously searching through a box of tangled Christmas decorations, tossing long, poofy, scarf-like streamers out across the floor in a sort of organized mess.

The other man, who was busy at the table in the kitchen section of the room, didn't turn his head at all; he was too busy focusing on his own project; the making of a delicious cherry pie. "What is it, Gilbert?" he asked.

"Where is the mistletoe at? I can't find it." Gilbert asked as he stood to his feet.

Ivan picked up the saucepan that held the cooled cherry mixture for his pie and looked at it curiously. "It should be in one of those boxes. Try the one by the door." He said, not all that concerned with Gilbert's problem.

"I already looked through all of them." Gilbert said and walked up behind the Russian.

Ivan turned around to face Gilbert after a moment and shoved a finger in the man's face. Gilbert flinched back slightly before noticing the red glob on the tip of Ivan's finger that was slowly running down the side of his appendage.

"Taste this, will you?" Ivan requested, looking rather serious.

The albino blinked at him, "What?"

He didn't reply but tapped his finger against Gilbert's lips. "Okay, okay! Stop shoving it in my face!" Gilbert yelled and grabbed Ivan's wrist with one hand and brushed the cherry substance from his mouth with his other.

Ivan smiled as Gilbert brought his hand closer to his mouth, and the albino noticed it, "Stop smiling, you pervert." he said. He knew Ivan was doing it this way because he was a jerk; he could have just gotten a spoon or something.

Gilbert sighed after the Russian didn't reply, and slid his tongue along the side of Ivan's finger, lapping up the dripping cheery mixture from his skin but leaving some at the tip.

"Well?" Ivan asked curiously as he watched the albino, he was licking his lips a little and making a bit of a scrunchy face.

"It's sweet," he said, "a little strong by itself but it's good." He said honestly.

"Hm… well, it will taste better when it's actually in a pie, and not as much like my skin." Ivan said with a smile.

Gilbert flashed his light red eyes up at the Russian, "And _whose_ fault is it that it tasted like skin?" Ivan shrugged and smiled childishly; he knew full well the answer to that question.

Gilbert sighed again, "Fine, I'll give you what you want, pervert." he said with an annoyed look, bringing Ivan's finger back to his lips.

Ivan was about to say something but lost any will to when Gilbert's tongue ran up the side of his finger again. His ruby eyes closed and he licked Ivan's finger clean of the pink color that was slightly staining his skin, adding a teasing little suck at the tip once his lips reached it.

"Gilbert…" Ivan mumbled quietly, swallowing hard.

The albino snapped his eyes open and smirked at the look on Ivan's face; a light pink blush was just visible on his cheeks. He stepped closer and rested his arms on the Russian's shoulders, bringing his face close to his and touching their noses together.

Ivan blinked at him in shock; it was strange for Gilbert to act so touchy. He didn't mind it at all though, it was a nice change.

The albino tilted his head in and pressed his lips to Ivan's. The Russian immediately welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man's thin waist and pulling him flush against his own body. The kiss tasted a bit like the cherry mixture, and it only drove his actions more.

Ivan licked at Gilbert's lips, determined to take every amount of that sweetness from them, and Gilbert certainly didn't refuse, he even made it easier for him and parted his lips and let the Russian's tongue invade the wet cavern behind them, grinding hard against his own tongue.

The albino pulled back after a moment, panting for a second before grinning up at the Russian, his face painted a light red. "I think we're gonna need more cherries."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone~


End file.
